Tsuki to Taiyo
by uncle T
Summary: One night of comfort for the captain plus a warm bonus from his sexy nakama. Wanna know? click on teh title! Oneshot.T. OOC? Don't think so, well maybe mild.R&R yeah? thanks a bunch! holla !


**A/N: Yo, my first try at One Piece, kind of comfort type a story, Nami/Luffy and Robin/Luffy ish, so yeah, juz a one shot y'all, enjoy! oh btw, Tsuki means Moon and Taiyo means Sun in case y'all dunno, n the title, Tsuki to Taiyo literally means Moon and Sun... so, without further ado, i'mma let ya enjoy this, holla**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, I solely own this story, if there's a similarity with another fic, i apologize but i swear I made this by myself without referring to any other fic, hell I haven't even read a One Piece story before...**

* * *

**Tsuki to Taiyo**

**Uncle T**

An orange-haired girl awoke in the middle of the night and stretched her limbs; she looked sleepily around and noticed that she fell asleep on her desk again. She stretched out once more and stood up; she could feel the ground waving lightly. Feeling wide awake and not wanting to go to bed too soon, the girl decided to take some fresh air outside; hence she put on a jacket to warm herself up and then went up to the upper deck. When she opened the door leading to the deck; she could faintly see a lone figure sitting on the front deck, facing the ocean. She decided to approach it slowly and when she was near enough did she notice who it was.

"Luffy? What are you doing here?" the girl asked as she approached the front deck.

"Hm? Nami? What are you doing up this late?" Luffy asked back, his head turned slightly to face her.

"Mm, nothing much, I just woke up… I was on my way to get some fresh air, and then I saw you sitting here… so what are _you_ doing?" Nami replied as she leaned on a wooden rail beside Luffy.

Luffy grinned widely at her and looked up toward the star-filled night sky, he pointed his index finger upward and Nami looked up, "Tonight, the sky is unusually filled with this many stars… I decided to look at it for a while before going to sleep…"

Nami was amazed at the night sky ceiling; stars could be seen everywhere, covering every dark spots in the sky as far as the eyes could see, "Waaah… it's so pretty…"

"Isn't it?" Luffy replied with a grin pasted on his face.

The two pirates kept on star-gazing for another minute before Luffy sneezed, "achoo!"

Nami turned to look at him and sighed casually, "that's why I told you to cover yourself up more at night, although you're a rubber man, but you can still catch a cold, _captain_…"

Nami took her jacket off and put it on Luffy from behind, then she was startled when Luffy's right hand grabbed her left's. "L-Luffy?"

"Ne, Nami… what would you do after you've reached your goal?" although his face looked slightly troubled, Luffy tried to ask casually as he gazed to the sky once again.

Nami was even more surprised to hear such question coming out from Luffy's mouth, "… I don't know… But that's still so far ahead, isn't it? Why would you ask now?"

Luffy stayed silent, his gaze was still set toward the glimmering black sky, "… I guess I'm just afraid to lose you…"

Nami was startled again and started to worry, "Eh? What do you mean, Luffy? You know I won't go anywhere…"

"I know… but nothing guarantees that now is there? Even before, when we were in Water 7, Usopp actually left… and I thought he was gone for good too…" Luffy replied with a weak smile.

"Well yeah, but that's just one of his idiocy right? Beside, he came back, didn't he?" Nami remarked, trying to comfort her captain.

"Yeah… yeah he did… that's why I've been thinking… what if that was to happen again? What if there's someone else who'll leave the crew? But that's not what I'm actually worried about because from there, another thought entered my mind…"

Nami stayed silent worriedly, waiting for Luffy to continue, "This thought… started to fill my mind every night, Nami… when we all have reached our own goals, what would happen to the crew? I'm scared, Nami…"

Upon hearing him, Nami suddenly hugged Luffy from behind; she could feel him tremble slightly. The man with a 300,000,000 Berry bounty on his head, the man who has defeated many monstrous enemies, the man who has saved and cared for his nakamas, was actually trembling and feeling scared.

"Luffy…" Nami said softly, trying to comfort her beloved captain. "… It's alright… I won't go anywhere, Luffy… I promise that I'll never leave your side… forever…"

Luffy abruptly turned around, getting off his 'favorite' seat and turned hugging Nami back. Tears were flowing down, making her shoulder and pajamas wet but she didn't mind. She hugged Luffy too and gently caressed his back, comforting him soothing his pain at the same time.

After a few moments, Luffy was vast asleep on Nami's lap. She caressed his head and would sometime brush a few hair locks from his forehead. She smiled warmly while staring at Luffy's sleeping face and then she looked up toward the star-filled sky.

A midnight breeze blew softly throughout the ship and brushed a few hair locks from Nami's forehead. Silently, she held her hands together and prayed upon the stars.

"_To all the stars and Gods up above… please don't separate us and… let me be by his side… forever…"_

She smiled and brushed a few hair locks from her face to the side, she bent down to reach Luffy's face and their lips momentarily met, "… oyasumi, my beloved captain…"

A few minutes later, she started to doze off and sleep took over. Her back was leaning against the mast while Luffy's head was still on her lap.

* * *

The two Mugiwara crew stayed in that position until morning, when one of their nakama caught them red-handed.

"… My, my… What do we have here?" a black-haired woman said playfully although surprise could be heard from her voice.

"… Mmn?..." Nami slowly woke up from her slumber and rubbed the sleep off her eyes.

"Why, good morning, navigator-san… had a pleasant sleep with our captain-san? Fufufu…" The black haired woman asked teasingly at her fellow female nakama.

Nami wasn't fully awake by then and was still dozing off lightly, "… Huh? Robin...? What are you…?"

Soon after she was wide awake did she notice and understood what Robin meant. She suddenly blushed considerably and acted awkwardly, her hands were flailing around and she started to sweat dropped as she noticed that she had Luffy's head lying on her lap.

"Ah! Th-this is… I-I can explain, Robin! It's not what it looks like, I swear!" While Nami tried to explain herself, Robin just giggled like her usual self.

"It's alright navigator-san, I understand. Why don't you go inside and get changed before the guys come right in and misunderstand the situation, ne?"

A tear was formed on the corner of Nami's eyes as she showed an embarrassed yet grateful face to her 'big sister' Robin, who just smiled heartily at her navigator.

Nami carefully took Luffy's head up from her lap and put it on the wooden deck softly, Robin just stood in front of them silently as she watched over them.

Nami stretched out a little bit to free herself from numbness and walked off, "Thanks a lot, Robin!"

Nami waved as she walked off and Robin waved back. After she made sure that Nami has gone back to her cabin, she sat on her knees then bent down and had her face close to Luffy's.

"… You really like to play with a woman's heart ne, _Taichou-san_…" Robin whispered and had a sadden expression but it soon disappeared as it was replaced by a devious smirk, "Fu, it doesn't matter either way…"

Robin proceeded to give a soft kiss on Luffy's lips and smiled warmly after, "… thank you for always being there for me…"

She stood up and left Luffy lying on the wooden deck, sleeping some more. She walked toward a chair and a coffee table, took a book from the desk and flipped through pages until she stopped at a marked page. The sea breeze blew softly throughout the deck, giving a peaceful and soothing feeling in it.

Robin brushed a few hair locks from her face as she enjoyed the soft breeze on her face, "Mmm, it's going to be a good day today…" and then she proceeded to read her book, her hair fluttered from another salty breeze.

FIN


End file.
